


Los quizás no están hechos para nosotros

by Pochonchos



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, More tags in the future, Post-Timeskip, sanji is pretty normal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochonchos/pseuds/Pochonchos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro lleva tiempo sin saber que es lo que le pasa, sobre todo cuando tiene que ver con el cocinero. Sanji ni se espera lo que le viene encima, una ola de sentimientos que estaban ahí, pero, más ciego es quien no quiere ver ¿no? Como una simple fiesta puede desembocar en un particular infierno y a la vez paraíso del que Zoro y Sanji no podrán escapar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rememorando el pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale amores míos, cabe destacar que hace como 2 años que no publico nada y estoy bastante desentrenada. Este primer capítulo es para ver como recibís la idea, si gusta o no. Si es una negativa no lo seguiré por que la verdad me he exprimido el cerebro con este capítulo y por más que lo reescribo me sigue pareciendo caquitas. Dicho esto, por favor sed bienvenidos y espero que os guste.

Si Zoro se ponía a pensar sobre cuando ocurrió no sabría decir el momento justo. Quizá fue en esa pequeña fracción de segundo en la que pudo contemplar claramente la cara del cocinero, sin ningún mechón rubio molestando. Fue algo fugaz pero lo vio con tanta claridad que no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la belleza que en realidad ocultaba. Sus cejas se rizan hacia el mismo sentido, algo por lo que el espadachín no hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego, francamente. Después de su entrenamiento de dos años y al volverse a reencontrar en Sabaody pudo confirmar lo que vio en aquel minisegundo, las cejas van hacía el mismo sentido. Y por qué tanta fascinación con sus cejas preguntaréis, pues por que están fuera de lo común y eso es algo que siempre ha atraído a Zoro. Se unió a Luffy sin ir más lejos, si no le gusta lo anormal apaga y vamonos.

Quizá sea en la forma de luchar con esas perfectas e infinitas piernas suyas o en como consigue que una patata asada sea majar de los dioses para su paladar, o como se desvive por sus chicas aun que estas no le correspondan y él siga intentándolo como si no hubiese mañana, o por sus peleas diarias que son el desahogo perfecto.

Quizá puede que no sea nada de lo anterior o que sea todo y más pero lo que está claro es que en algún momento dado Zoro empezó a fijarse en el cocinero de una manera diferente y el espadachín no sabe como lidiar con la maldita tensión que hay entre ellos dos. Antes estaba seguro que era simple tensión por estar en el barco sin hacer nada, con la adrenalina a flor de piel y con ganas de causar estragos y el maldito cocinero que no para de chincharlo. Puede que sea por haber estado dos años separados, de él, de todos, pero no puede ser tensión sexual ¿no? Es la única que se le ocurre pero no tiene puto sentido, quiero decir, ¿él y el cocinero pervertido? Aún que si lo miras en perspectiva algún sentido sí que tiene, sólo por el hecho de ser ellos dos. La divagación no ha sido nunca un campo experto para Zoro, él es más de dejar que fluya y ver que pasa.

Después de este profundo monólogo interior que Zoro tiene durante su hora de meditación decide levantarse de la cubierta del sunny para coger algo de Sake, ya está anocheciendo así que empieza a ser una hora razonable para beber sin que el cocinero le eche la charla sobre lo borrachuzo que es o sobre que está acabando con las reservas de alcohol. Se dirige hacia la cocina para usurpar su preciado sake mientras por el camino se encuentra a un muy sonrojado Franky hablando con Robin tumbada en una de las hamacas. Ánimo Franky se dice Zoro, este pobre se nota que está por los huesos de la morena y si me doy cuenta yo ella hace siglos que lo sabe. Zoro continua su paseo hasta la cocina, al abrir la puerta ve a un muy contento cocinero cantando mientras sazona no sé que con vete tu a saber que. El rubio no se da cuenta de su presencia, aun que eso es lo que se cree el espadachín por que Sanji puede reconocer el sonido que hacen esas botas en cualquier parte y sobre todo si se dirigen a la cocina. Sanji sabe perfectamente a por que viene el estúpido Marimo.

"Oi Marimo, no te lo bebas muy rápido que queda poco" comenta Sanji, por el rabillo del ojo ve como Zoro está en la alacena donde se guarda el alcohol. Dicho esto el rubio sigue cantando, canción que el del pelo verde conoce muy bien, es el sake de Binks.

"¿Y a ti qué más te da?" Zoro tiene ganas de bulla, y no va a desperdiciar momento tan preciado.

"Pues que vete tú a saber cuando llegaremos a la próxima isla y tiene que haber suficiente para la semana que viene cabeza de alga" 

"Hay por lo menos para un mes, ¿por qué no debería llegar a la semana que viene?"

"No te acuerdas, ¿eh? ¿Estúpido Marimo?" Zoro se queda mirando la botella pensativo, de que mierdas debería acordarse... Sanji suelta una risilla que más podría haber pasado por un suspiro y decide zanjar el tema "Anda, largo de mi cocina antes de que te saque a patadas ameba".

Zoro está petrificado como mínimo, no tiene ni idea de que pasa la semana que viene, pero más que seguir con la discusión decide hacerle caso al cocinero y salir de allí, no tiene ganas de que lo manden a tomar por culo de una sola patada así que abriendo su preciada botella de sake sale de la cocina en dirección a la torre de vigilancia a relajarse un, a ser posible ignorando al cocinero el mayor tiempo posible. Pero Zoro sabe que es imposible, sus pensamientos están repletos de el maldito cocinero, en lo que piensa y en lo que siente por que ya ni siquiera sabe que siente por él. Diría que es amor fraternal pero los sueños que tiene el espadachín no pueden clasificarse como simple y llano amor fraternal, oh no, no señor. ¿Pero amor? Eso es una palabra con mucho peso como para decirla a la ligera, ¿quizá atracción y nada más? Zoro lo único que sabe es que le está volviendo loco, y además se le está poniendo dura rememorando los sueños de los días pasados a la mierda la semana que viene, prefiere disfrutar de su botella de Sake.

Zoro decide dejar de lado la erección, que se relaje ella sola, mientras por las ventanas observa el mar y deja la mente en blanco, cosa que no es muy difícil.

Por otro lado Sanji en la cocina se pregunta si en verdad el maldito cabeza alga se ha olvidado o sólo lo hace por aparentar, aun que si lo piensa bien no le parece tan descabellada la idea de que el Marimo se haya olvidado de su propio cumpleaños. Y pensar que los demás llevan un mes pensando en un maldito regalo... Bueno mejor, más sorpresa aún ¿no?

Sanji no puede evitar pensar en el pasado, el tiempo a solas cocinando da para pensar, así que está acostumbrado a que se rememoren momentos en su cabeza sin él quererlo. Recuerda la batalla con Kuma, como el estúpido marimo de los cojones tuvo que interponerse, envitando que él diese su vida por una causa en la que cree, tiene derecho. Sin embargo ya no siente vergüenza o culpa o esa espinita clavada en su orgullo, lo que ahora siente es gratitud, aun que está claro que no se la demostrará al espadachín JAMÁS. Vale, puede que la gratitud no recaiga en el hecho de que pasó dos años en una mierda de isla rodeado de travestis o quizás sí, por que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, no disfrazado de mujer, por supuesto, aun que los vestidos le quedan bastante bien, realzan sus pier... ¡Y ESO NO VENÍA AL CASO! Conocerse mejor, como hombre, como cocinero, y por supuesto conocer que puesto ocupa entre sus nakama. No es que Sanji tenga una autoestima baja, sino que no parece tener tanta valía como los demás o eso es lo que creía. Allí aprendió que en un equipo cada uno de sus integrantes es como un engranaje y que si no le echas aceite o uno se va, el mecanismo empieza a debilitarse hasta que estalla. 

Esa vez, con Kuma, puede que Zoro no se lo diga nunca, ni muerto si quiera, pero ese golpe en las costillas significó mucho más que un anda aparta ya lo hago yo. Quizás sea su imaginación que le hace ser un romantico pero sabe que Zoro quería salvarlos a toda costa y que si alguien podía contra Kuma tenía que ser él, aun que las cosas después no fuesen como había previsto...

En fin, si ese maldito estúpido no quiere acordarse de su cumpleaños allá él, mejor para los demás, menos secretismo tendrían que llevar.


	2. Despertar matutino

Sanji pasa una mala noche, ¿el motivo? Ni idea, no tiene ni idea, bueno, si la tiene pero no quiere admitir que es por culpa del estúpido cabeza de alga y su maldita sensualidad levantando pesas, con esas gotitas de sudor cayendo por sus abdominales tallados en mármol dignos de Miguel Ángel, esos perfectos y formados bíceps que se endurecen cada vez que levanta la pesa, esos glúteos entre los que se frotaría día y noche y esa maldita cara de concentración que es lo más sexy que ha visto nunca...

El cocinero esta jodido, pero jodidisimo. Ya no sabe como negarselo a si mismo, sólo hacer como si todos esos benditos pensamientos impuros no existiesen, pero no puede, no puede más por que es una tortura, una tortura demasiado excitante como para no quererla. Nunca nada le había provocado una erección de tal magnitud, podría jugar al baseball con ella si quisiese. Por que seamos francos, Sanji sabe disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, y el sexo es uno de ellos. Él no tiene problema en que sea con un hombre o con una mujer, el problema está en que todo lo sexual que abarca su mente en estos últimos meses es sexo con el marimo. Y no debería, por que es su nakama, su compañero de peleas, parte de su pequeña familia y el incesto es ilegal, pero a la vez tan excitante... Además de que Zoro no siente lo mismo que él, decirle que tiene mil y una fantasías con él sería como un suicidio y es joven para morir a manos de un colérico Zoro.

Pero no es hora de perder el tiempo excitándose y pensando en el marimo, es hora de preparar el desayuno, que ya mismo se despierta Luffy comiéndose las paredes si no le llena la panza antes.

Sin embargo, en la otra punta del Sunny, Zoro se despierta en el puesto de vigilancia, sí, se ha quedado dormido en su turno, pero eso no es una novedad ni tampoco es una novedad levantarse pensando en el cocinero. ¿La fantasía de esta noche? Sanji con un delantal, SÓLO con un delantal y recubierto de nata, aun que a Zoro no le gustan las cosas dulces, esta vez hace una excepción.

Ya ha amanecido así que dicho cocinero debe estar en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Zoro decide tentar a la suerte e ir a desperezarse mientras espera el desayuno.

Sanji oye unos pasos que se dirigen hacia su cocina y como abren la puerta, levanta la cabeza de sus quehaceres y ve a Zoro inquietantemente madrugador.

"Bueeenos...d-días" Es eso una erección, oh dios, es eso real, es siquiera un tamaño humano piensa Sanji después de ver como se le marca a Zoro todo su mini yo, si se le puede llamar mini. El cocinero no puede evitar sonrojarse por lo que para disimular vuelve a su tarea previa.

Zoro sabe perfectamente que se nota su despertar matutino pero le gusta demasiado ver al cocinero sonrojado como para sentir vergüenza de su problema viril mañanero. "Buenaaas" dice este de buen humor al ver la reacción esperada por parte de Sanji. Con esto Zoro se sienta en el sofá a un extremo de la cocina-comedor cogiendo una manzana del frutero de encima de la mesa de camino a dicho sofá.

El cocinero no puede evitar mirar de reojo como el espadachín se tira sobre el sofá con las piernas bien abiertas, cualquiera diría que lo hace a posta, y sí, bien premeditado por parte de Zoro. Está tan embobado mirando a Zoro, bueno, a su pequeño amigo más bien que casi se corta con el cuchillo. "Joder..." dice soltando el cuchillo sobre la cebolla que estaba cortando para asegurarse de que no hay daño alguno.

"¿Distraído tan temprano cejitas? Eso no es propio de ti..." se burla Zoro y le da otro bocado a su manzana.

"¡A callar ensalada con patas!"

"¿Ensalada con patas? Eso es nuevo" Suelta Zoro seguido de una carcajada más alta de lo que debería.

"De quien coño te crees que es la culpa eh?" Escupe sin pensar el cocinero, de lo cual se arrepiente enseguida.

"Y por que debería ser culpa mía eh, cocinero?" Se levanta, acercándose a Sanji y devorando lo poco que queda de la manzana.

"Pues emm.."Sanji no puede mirarlo a la cara, si lo hace hará alguna estupidez, y tampoco ayuda la proximidad que tienen ahora mismo, Zoro a escasos centímetros de él con la supuesta intención de tirar los restos de la manzana en el cubo de detrás de Sanji. "Si no hicieses tanto ruido no me desconcentrarias!"

"¿Ruido? ¿Masticando? ¿Seguro que es eso y no por estar pensando en otras cosas, huh cocinero pervertido?" Zoro se apoya en la encimera con una mano casi rozando la del cocinero mientras en la otra todavía tiene los restos de la manzana.

Pero a Sanji lo salva la campaña cuando entra Nami muy alegre seguida de Robin. Mientras Nami ignora la cercanía de los dos hombres Robin articula una de esas sonrisas que dicen que lo sabe todo, absolutamente TODO. Con esto Sanji aparta a Zoro y comienza a alabar a sus queridas chicas no sin antes pedirles si quieren un café o un té. Zoro decide que ya ha tentado demasiado a la suerte por hoy y se va de la cocina sin decir nada, piensa que es un buen momento para ponerse a entrenar. El cocinero lo ve marcharse pero está demasiado ocupado como para decir algo, y tampoco sabría que decir.

Poco a poco de va llenando la cocina para el desayuno. Después de las chicas viene Chopper seguido de Brook y Franky, el cual parece no haber dormido demasiado bien. Más tarde se levanta Usopp y cuando el aroma a comida ya se nota en los dormitorios viene Luffy gritando un "COMIDAAAAA!" que Sanji está seguro se ha oído en veinte kilómetros a la redonda. El único que no vuelve a aparecer es Zoro y Sanji esta sencillamente demasiado avergonzado como para ir a por él así que los demás empiezan a devorar el delicioso desayuno del cocinero.

Por otro lado Zoro sigue con sus pesas y ejercicios varios "1728, 1729, estúpido cocinero, 1731..." Aun que este tiene que admitir que la reacción del cocinero ha sido cuanto menos... adorable, ha sido jodidamente adorable ver como se ruborizaba. Además, saber que es capaz de distraerlo le ha subido el ego al espadachín. Quizás no sea tan descabellado llevar al límite al cocinero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, dejad kudos o reviws que siempre ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia será bien recibida!
> 
> Sé que es cortito pero he estado un poco ocupada y tal, a la próxima espero que sea el doble!


	3. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo

El día del cumpleaños del marimo llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con suerte el día anterior habían llegado a una isla por lo que los rezagados pudieron comprar un detalle para Zoro mientras que el cocinero pudo abastecerse de todo lo necesario para la fiesta y más. Irónicamente Zoro fue el que ayudó a Sanji a cargar toda la comida (kilos y kilos de carne) y todo el alcohol para su propia fiesta, aun que esto Zoro aun no lo sabía. Si el marimo hubiese sido un poco observador se hubiese dado cuenta de que llevaban por lo menos el cuadruple de comida y el sextuple de bebida pero Zoro es Zoro...

Dicho día todos hicieron lo posible para ocultar a Zoro que había fiesta por lo tanto, Usopp, con sus artes del engaño, si es que se puede considerar un arte, consiguió llevarse a Zoro al pueblo de la isla y mantenerlo ocupado mientras los demás decoraban el barco y preparaban la comida para la fiesta. 

Sanji se puso 6 horas antes a preparar la tarta y la cantidad desorbitada de carne. Si alguien le dijese que se estaba esforzando más que nunca lo tacharía de mentiroso pero cuando Robin entro en la cocina y vio a Sanji tan concentrado no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Sanji al ver como Robin levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha y le daba ánimos no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Maldita y preciosa Robin-chwan...

Zoro mientras tanto estaba a tan solo 7 palabras de matar a Usopp, ya lo tenía todo planeado, no quedarían cabos sueltos en su macabra empresa. El de la nariz larga no había parado su verborrea desde que se fueron del barco y por mucho que Zoro intentaba aplacar su ira homicida con alcohol no lo conseguía y es que el tirador pude ser cargante cuando se lo propone.

"Usopp, dí una palabra más y te juro que te corto en pedacitos para que el maldito cocinero haga un estofado con tu carne y los huesos se los daré a Luffy, seguro que los disfruta." Amenazó Zoro a lo que el tirador solo pudo responder tragando saliva sonoramente y asintiendo rápido a la vez que dirigía su mirada al suelo. "Ya está atardeciendo, deberíamos volver al barco. No es que no aprecie tu compañía Usopp, pero no puedo escuchar ni un palabra más sobre Kaya sin intentar suicidarme"

"Tienes razón, deberíamos volver. Y siento ser tan monotemático." Se le notaba el deje de tristeza y Zoro no pudo evitar querer golpearse contra la mesa por estúpido. 

"Quiero decir, está bien que pienses en ella y eso, se nota que la quieres, yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar en... en fin, vámonos." Un poco más y Zoro la caga, mantén la boca cerrada estúpido se dijo a si mismo.

"¿En quién?" Preguntó Usopp con su tono cotilla, el mismo que usa cuando habla con Nami. Zoro ya se había levantado dejando un par de billetes que creyó que cubrirían la cuenta y empezó a caminar, como no hacía la dirección contraria. "Zoro, es por aquí" Aggg maldición, pensó Zoro, todas las malditas calles son iguales...

Usopp siguió insistiendo hasta que Zoro le dedicó una mirada que hubiese hecho llorar hasta al más macho de los hombres pero Usopp-sama no se deja intimidar por miraditas, bueno, solo un poco.

Cuando llegaron al barco las estrellas ya adornaban el cielo oscuro y casi no veían el camino, sino fuese por la luz de la preciosa luna llena. Subieron al barco, primero Usopp seguido por Zoro.

"Oi Usopp, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?"

"¡FELICIDADES!" A Zoro casi le da un infarto por la sorpresa ya que todos salieron de la nada y las luces se encendieron de golpe, dejando ver toda la decoración que había en el Sunny.

El mástil estaba lleno de guirnaldas, todo el césped recubierto de globos, que como no, la gran mayoría eran verdes. Atada al mástil mayor hasta el mástil menor había una pancarta enorme donde se podía leer "Felicidades Zoro", el acuario estaba ambientado convirtiéndose en una discoteca, con pista de baile y bola de discoteca incluidas además de una barra libre. Se veía que era obra de Franky y Usopp.

Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión, elegantes pero informales, no es que fuese una fiesta de etiqueta, pero a las chicas les apetecía vestirse bien por una vez. Luffy llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada a tres cuartos, desabrochada, dejando ver su cicatriz en forma de equis, y sus pantalones de siempre en color negro; Chopper llevaba una camisetita con un dibujo que parecía un esmoquin y pantaloncitos negros (Zoro no lo admitiría nunca pero el reno estaba adorable); Franky iba sin pantalones por supuesto, pero había cambiado su camisa roja con palmeras por una negra sencilla; Usopp iba como siempre, al pobre no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse ya que venía con el marimo; Brook, como después le dijo a Zoro,él iba siempre elegante y por eso no se cambió; Nami se había puesto un mini vestido negro sin mangas y bastante ajustado (Zoro no sabría decir como es posible que le hayan cabido las tetas en esa cosa enana); Robin llevaba un vestido de tirantes con escote en pico, largo hasta el suelo y con un gran corte en el lado derecho que dejaba ver toda la pierna; por ultimo el cocinero era el más elegante de todos, iba con un traje y corbata negros y camisa blanca, simple, pero a los ojos de Zoro era perfecto.

"¿Que diablos? ¿Es hoy?" Zoro articuló bastante confundido después de haber analizado toda la situación.

"Shishishi~ Zoro se olvida hasta de su propio cumpleaños"

"Menos mal que tienes la cabeza sobre los hombros que sino también te olvidabas de ella, marimo de mierda" dijo Sanji en tono animoso mientras se dirija a la cocina, ahora que ha llegado el chico del cumpleaños hay que ponerse manos a la obra.

"Así que para esto era toda la distracción, no?" Dijo el marimo dirigiéndose a Usopp después de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

"¡Culpable!" Usopp ya se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos para cambiarse.

"Bueno Zoro-bro, ¿empezamos la fiesta o no?" soltó divertido Franky mientras hacía su pose y Chopper y Brook lo imitaban.

"¡Fiestaaaaa~!" Gritaron Chopper y Luffy

Todos se dirigieron la cocina comedor donde ya había un sin fin de comida, podían alimentar a un país entero si quisiesen y aun y así el cocinero seguía preparando más comida. Zoro no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, se le notaba concentrado y al marimo le encantaba como esa expresión lucía en el rubio. 

Poco a poco se fueron sentando dejando a Zoro en un extremo, el sitio especial para el cumpleañero. En cuanto Usopp volvió ya cambiado con un pantalón simple negro y una camisa blanca este se dirigió a Sanji con una corbata en la mano. Sanji era el único que sabía hacer un nudo de corbata decente. Zoro observó como Sanji con esos largos y expertos dedos hacía un perfecto nudo en segundos. Usopp se lo agradeció y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Chopper. Luffy esto lo tomó como una señal de que podía empezar a devorar así que se llevó un plato entero a la boca, sí, la pieza de vajilla también, por lo que Nami le pegó un coscorrón por no esperar al rubio.

Zoro ya no sabía que hacer, hasta hace poco el simple hecho de pelearse con el cocinero ya le bastaba, no necesitaba más pero en esta última semana veía algo diferente en el rubio, cosa que hacía que esté quisiese más y más del cocinero. Antes tenía fantasías con este, por supuesto, pero las de las recientes le dejaban con ganas de más, era insaciable, cualquiera diría que estaba en celo, cosa que a lo mejor era cierto. Quería devorar al cocinero, dejarlo seco, hacerlo gemir bajo él, hacerlo pedir por más, darle duro hasta que no pudiese moverse en semanas. En estos últimos días le bastaba con mirar como trabajaba el cocinero, moviendo esas habilidosas manos, para ponerse duro como una roca. Algo típico de un adolescente. Pero a la vez, a parte de toda esta lujuria desmedida, de ese deseo, Zoro quiere al cocinero de la manera más inocente, quiere ver su cara al despertarse con todo el pelo alborotado, quiere pasar horas y horas al lado del rubio sin necesidad de palabras por que sus miradas ya hablan por si solas. Si alguien dijese que Zoro en el fondo es todo un romanticón nadie le creería.

Zoro sumido en sus pensamientos ni se dio cuenta cuando el cocinero acabó de cocinar y le entregó un plato "Felicidades Marimo, el plato especial para el cumpleañero" con una sonrisa que haría que Zoro se derritiese, si eso fuese físicamente posible claro... Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa, una gran y dulce sonrisa que descolocó al cocinero por un momento, pero que supo disimular muy bien. Esta pequeña escena ocurría sin que ellos dos apartaran la mirada el uno del otro ni sin que sus compañeros de tripulación se les quedasen mirando con cierta sorpresa. Quien rompió la tensión fue Luffy quien, ajeno a toda esa diarrea emocional que seguramente estaba cruzando la mente de sus dos nakama más fuertes, empezó a devorar los manjares que había sobre la mesa gritando un "¡A COMEEEEER!" y cabe destacar que funcionó ya que los demás salieron de su aturdimiento y comenzaron a deglutir. Sanji carraspeo y el espadachín acto seguido cogió el plato susurrando un escueto gracias el cual Sanji no supo si de verdad pasó o si fue su imaginación.

Por otro lado Robin sabía que esa noche sería muy interesante, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo...


	4. Un empujoncito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, de verdad D: Pero este mes pasado he estado bastante ocupada y se me fue de la cabeza... espero que no os sintáis decepcionados con este capítulo, me he estrujado los sesos a base de bien! 
> 
> Sed libres de comentar lo que os ha parecido y si tenéis alguna propuesta será bienvenida por supuesto! DISFRUTAD! :3

La cena fue todo lo pacífica que puede ser con Luffy en la mesa, Sanji dio gracias de que al menos esta vez no iniciase una guerra de comida, la ultima vez casi lo ahoga en el fondo del mar. Después de dicha cena, en la que el marimo estuvo más callado que de normal, todos se dirigieron al acuario para seguir la fiesta, dejando a Sanji solo para recoger la cocina y el comedor. Malditos brutos desagradecidos que ni siquiera se ofrecen a ayudar... Bueno, en realidad si se ofrecieron pero no iba a dejar a sus preciosas damiselas mancharse sus delicadas manos y tampoco podía aceptar la ayuda del chico del cumpleaños, por una maldita vez que se ofrece y no puede aceptar la ayuda seguro que el marimo de mierda lo tenía bien pensado. Aún que ahora que Sanji lo rememora, parecía, cual es la palabra que está buscando, tímido? El marimo le había ofrecido su ayuda tímidamente? Nah, debe estar confundido, sí, debe haberse confundido, en que universo paralelo Zoro iba a, primero de todo ofrecerse a ayudar y segundo a ofrecerse con la mirada clavada al suelo, eso es imposible, no?

Mientras tanto en el acuario.

Zoro está sentado en el sofá que rodea la habitación con un par de tiburones nadando detrás de él. Franky le está enseñando una SUUUPER coreografía a Chopper mientras Brook pone la melodía. Nami está preparándose algún cocktail bajo la atenta mirada de Luffy, que Zoro supone que querrá probar. Zoro, por el rabillo del ojo ve como Robin se acerca a él, genial piensa para si Zoro.

"¿Lo estás pasando bien espadachín?" La sonrisa con lo que Robin plantea esa pregunta tan inocente hace que un escalofrío recorra a Zoro. Este como respuesta le enseña la botella de sake que tiene en la mano, medio llena. "Eso es un sí" responde Robin con una risita mientras se acomoda a su lado, no Zoro, la tortura empieza ahora. "Te veo un poco decaído, ¿es por qué Sanji se ha quedado recogiendo la cocina?" pregunta robin mientras apoya el codo en su muslo y la barbilla en su mano, quedando a una altura inferior a Zoro por lo que este tiene que bajar la mirada para verla. Esa pregunta deja a Zoro totalmente descolocado. Por que diablos iba a pensar eso Robin... ooh, claro, la escenita en el comedor...

"¿QUÉ? N-no, por supuesto que no es por eso" 

"Así que estás decaído al fin y al cabo" Robin dice, su sonrisa jamás abandonando su expresión relajada, y el espadachín quiere replicarle que no, que está bien pero ella se lo impide "dime Zoro, ¿qué piensas de Sanji?" y la pregunta ahora si que parece totalmente inofensiva, más curiosidad que otra cosa por parte de Robin.

"Pues que es un grano en el culo, por supuesto" y con esto Zoro le da un buen trago a su Sake, deseando que la morena se lo crea. La mirada que Robin le dedica dice que no le convence su respuesta. "Qué es lo que quieres exactamente Robin?" Zoro sabe que hay algo más, que Robin no solo tiene curiosidad.

"Solo quiero saber que nuestro querido Sanji estará bien, no quiero que le rompan el corazón" responde Robin con una sonrisa y acto seguido se levanta y apoya su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Zoro, mirando a este por encima del hombro "No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Zoro." le dice en un tono serio dejando al espadachín a cuadros. 

En cuanto Zoro vuelve en si Robin ya no está a su lado, está con Franky riendo como si en realidad no le hubiese dado una paliza mental a Zoro, por que así se siente el espadachín ahora mismo, totalmente descolocado y derrotado. En ese preciso instante Sanji hace acto de presencia en el acuario cargando un par de botellas de vino y de sake. Zoro se queda mirando al cocinero, por que le iban a romper el corazón a Sanji, y por qué se iba a arrepentir de algo, Zoro no tiene ni puta idea y eso lo enfurece, no le gusta no saber... 

Sanji mira a Zoro, por qué mierdas parece que le han metido un palo por el culo, es su cumpleaños, ¿no debería estar bebiendo como un cosaco y pasándoselo bien? 

Zoro se acerca a Sanji, en realidad no sabe por que, solo siente que debería.

"Umm, dame, te ayudo" dice Zoro prácticamente arrancándole dos botellas de las manos al llegar hasta Sanji.

"Gr-gracias" responde Sanji, sobresaltado por la repentina ayuda violenta "eres el chico del cumpleaños, no deberías estar bebiendo y pasándotelo bien?"

"Quién te dice que no me lo esté pasando bien" le responde Zoro enseñándole su botella de sake. A lo que Sanji le sonríe y le dice algo que Zoro no llega a escuchar ya que la musica sube bastantes decibelios de repente, ahora si que parece una discoteca de verdad. 

Sanji se dispone a avanzar para dejar las botellas y unirse a la fiesta pero Zoro se lo impide agarrandolo del brazo. Sanji se gira y le mira, este está por decirle algo pero Zoro sacude la cabeza y le suelta el codo avanzando el primero a dejar las botellas. Sanji sabe que Zoro quiere decirle algo, demasiado tiempo en el mismo barco como para no saber leer las expresiones de cada uno, pero el cocinero decide dejarlo correr, cuando el espadachín lo necesite ya vendrá. 

Zoro ve como Robin se acerca al cocinero y le susurra algo al oído, Sanji se rie y le contesta vete tú a saber que. Ché, yo soy el que tiene que ir con cuidado, de hacer qué maldita sea, piensa el espadachín para si pero es distraido por Chopper que lo obliga a seguirlo, cuando vuelve a mirar hacia donde estaba Sanji, este ha desaparecido.

"Zoro, Zoro, mira lo que hemos practicado!" Zoro quiere sentarse en una esquina y beber hasta rebentar, pero no puede negarle algo a Chopper, y menos cuando lo mira con esos ojitos.

"Vale, vale, adelante" dice aparentando desgana, tiene una reputación que mantener, por favor, mientras se sienta en una silla, especialmente preparada para él.

"Bien Brook, a la de 3. 1, 2, y..." 

En la cocina, Sanji se sume en sus pensamientos mientras le da los últimos retoques a la tarta. Esta vez se ha superado a si mismo, si él tenia algo que decir. La tarta, de red velvet, el único bizcocho que Zoro se come, esta formada por tres pisos, el piso inferior, el cual es mas grande, esté recubierto de fondant, de tal manera que se asemeja al haramaki de Zoro, creando rayas negras y verdes oscuras; el piso de en medio, recubierto por fondant blanco, con dos pequeños botones en la parte delantera,en ese piso se encuentran además, replicas a escala de las tres Katanas que posee el espadachín, la blanca ligeramente más grande y detallada, obras maestras, aún que Sanji no estaba muy convencido del resultado, pero Nami le convenció de que eran perfectas y si su Nami-swan lo dice debe ser verdad; el piso superior, y el más pequeño, estaba recubierto de una crema del mismo color que el pelo del marimo, la cual simulaba dicha cabellera.

Justo al acabar los últimos retoques un brazo con una boca y una oreja aparece en la mesa, comunicandole a Sanji que el espectaculo ya ha acabado y que puede subir con la tarta cuando quiera. "Está bien Robin-chwan, puedes apagar las luces, en un minuto estoy ahí" y acto seguido el brazo desaparece en una pequeña lluvia de petalos. "Más vale que te guste estúpido marimo"

Ni siquiera Sanji es consciente de todo el amor y dedicación que ha volcado en la tarta, pero Nami y Robin sí, y tienen una ligera idea de como hacérselo saber al cocinero.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado por favor dejad kudos y algún review que siempre ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Si tenéis sugerencias o quejas serán por supuesto bienvenidas! :3


End file.
